The most exciting recent development in vision research has been the discovery that the human visual system appears to be organized into discrete tuned channels. These have generally been considered as being sensitive to two stimulus properties; spatial frequency and orientation, but recent studies, including the author's discovery of the motion/disparity aftereffect, suggest that these channels are tuned for velocity and depth, as well. In this study I propose to study the motion/disparity aftereffect in detail, and then, using this knowledge, explore these various types of multi-dimensional tuned channels. The results should contribute to a considerable broadening of our understanding of visual channels, and to a better understanding of the types of visual stimuli to which the human eye is particularly responsive.